Trance
by Sakura-Chan10594
Summary: Atsushi, after hearing the club's number one lazy guy has been having trouble sleeping, decides to try hypnosis to help his best friend. While it doesn't work for En, it works very well for Atsushi. So the lazy boy decides to have his own fun with it. Non-smut, but non-plotish really either. Small pairing of EnAtsu near the end!


**A/N:** Okay, I'll be this dork saying I really wanted to write a non-smut, hypnosis fic for this fandom. (Also my first published work in said fandom cause I absolutely love this anime.) I hope that this is as funny as I imagined it to be. Be careful near the end, my otp of Enatsu is mentioned. Do I need to say anything else...Io doesn't speak much cause I was worried I get his character wrong. And yes, I did have to mention the student council since this is post-season one. Oh, and before anyone asks, yes the club does play with the volleyball in the shorts. (They're on the DVDs if you don't believe me.) I think that's everything. Enjoy and unfortunately I don't own this anime. If I did, there would be Wombat plushies for everyone!

* * *

 **One Shot**

As soon as Atsushi walked into that club room, he knew something was wrong with his best friend.

While En's head was lying on the desk, his eyes weren't closed at all. As soon as Atsushi set his bag down, he walked over to make sure En just didn't learn the trick to sleeping with your eyes open. Yeah, his breathing confirmed that he didn't learn the trick. "En-chan, is something wrong?" While Atsushi was okay with En staying awake for once so that he can pay attention in class, even he was concerned for his friend's unusual behavior.

With a loud groan, En laid back in his chair and slightly threw his head backwards. "I don't know. Recently, I haven't been able to take my naps at all. I'm only able to sleep when I go to bed."

The bags under En's eyes told Atsushi that was the truth. The brainiac was worried that if this kept up more serious consequences would happen to En. Pulling out his own chair and sitting down, he asked, "Have you tried anything to help you at all?"

En nodded yes. "I tried everything I could possibly think of. Warm drinks, ambient noises. Even not listening to my music. Nothing worked."

After thinking hard for a bit, Atsushi came up with a possibility. "As stupid as this sounds, have you tried hypnosis?"

"Not really. I don't believe in that stuff." En's answer didn't surprise Atsushi at all.

"Then why not at least try it. It may help if anything to relax you. Come on, I'll help guide you in." Atsushi resituated his chair to face En. "Face me and sit firmly in the chair, both feet on the floor."

En didn't have the strength in him to argue against Atsushi right now. He did as he was told, no questions.

"All right. Just keep your attention on my voice. I've read what you need to do online before, so don't worry about anything."

Even though he tried his best to concentrate and relax, En couldn't go into trance at all. Atsushi on the other hand looked like he was half asleep. After a few moments of this, En finally spoke up and told the bespeckled teen, "Atsushi, I don't think it's working."

"Huh?" Atsushi quickly shook his head and looked awake again. En had to hold back a chuckle at how suggestive he must have been. "Oh sorry, that's weird though."

"Are you sure this stuff works?"

"Yes, I'm positive. I've sort of seen this happen before. I mean if you don't believe me, go ahead and try it on me. Just do what I've been doing."

Nodding yes, En started to do the same thing that Atsushi was just doing to him mere moments before. The only difference was, as he expected, Atsushi was slowly falling under the influence. After about ten minutes of the induction, Atsushi was fully under, eyes closed and slumping forward as far as he could without falling out of the seat.

Honestly, En could wake up Atsushi now and tell him it worked on him, but doesn't work for En for some reason. Or he could have some fun with the bespeckled teen, in the way of humorous fun. Deciding on option one, En was about to wake Atsushi up as the club door slammed open and Ryuu and Io came in the room.

"Yo how's it go-" Ryuu opened his eyes at the scene and was instantly confused. Io just stayed silent and peeked over his shoulder. "Uh...What's going on?"

Nonchalantly turning to the newcomers, En pointed at Atsushi and explained, "I haven't been napping like normal, so he was trying to use hypnosis to help me. However it didn't work for me for some reason so he volunteered to show me that it actually does work."

"No way, really?" After dropping off his bag near the door, Ryuu stood near the entranced teen to make sure what En said was the truth. "Well while he's under we should have some fun with him for once, don't you think? Release some stress on all of us?"

En started to rethink his earlier decision, thinking that even Atsushi would find it funny. "All right fine. But I don't have any good ideas for suggestions. Either of you guys have anything?"

Ryuu racked his brain for an idea. "I've seen many people use the forget your name, address, or a number. Maybe something with that?"

Nodding, En turned back to Atsushi. "Atsushi, every time I count from three to one, you will wake up but still be in this trance and suggestible. Whenever I snap my fingers and say sleep, you will go back into this state, deeper and feeling better than before. Now when I wake you up this time, you will not be able to remember your name. No matter how hard you try, how many times I ask, you cannot seem to remember your name at all. Also, you cannot remember the number five. It will be like that number never existed. Three, two, one."

Atsushi's eyes opened up and the boy repositioned himself in his seat as he sat up again. While he looked to be wide awake, the other three Defense Club members knew it was the opposite. By this point, Ryuu and Io have taken some seats onto the other side of the room to sit and watch the show.

En didn't miss a beat and went right into the question. "Hey, what was your name again? We need to finish filling out the Defense Club form."

Inside his mind, Atsushi chatased En for not knowing his name. His own best friend should know it of all people. But as soon as Atsushi was going to say something, he drew a blank. What was his name again? "I...Uh...I don't remember. En-chan you should know my name right?"

"You don't remember?" If there was anything besides being lazy that En was good at, it was acting. Though this is usually because he seemed to wear the same expression on his face all the time. "That's odd. Maybe something is wrong with you. Let's make sure. Count all of the fingers on your hands. You should end up with ten."

Atsushi raised an eyebrow at the weird request but didn't say anything else about it and got right onto counting his fingers. "One, two, three, four, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven...Wait…"

While Ryuu wasn't too entertained at the name thing, he was trying to hide his chuckle at forgetting the number. It wasn't too often you got to see one of the smartest students at school have a problem in counting, hypnosis or not.

Atsushi couldn't help be recount his fingers again. And yet again he ended up with eleven. "I don't get what's happening. En-chan!"

"Don't worry, don't worry." Making sure Atsushi was sitting in the seat, En snapped his fingers and said, "Sleep," making Atsushi go back to his previous state of trance and slump over again. En rushed over to make sure the teen wouldn't slump out of the chair onto the floor, making a mental note to watch out for that.

En looked around the room for an idea of what to use in the next suggestion. As if on cue, he found what he was looking for, the volleyball the Defense Club played with outside when they didn't want to be in the club room anymore that day. En put the ball on the floor and walked back to Atsushi. "You can remember your name now Atsushi. When you wake up again, you can lift this volleyball normally. But whenever I say the word 'heavier' then the ball will get heavier and the more I say the word the heavier it will be until you just can't hold it anymore. As soon as I say the word 'boom,' whatever weight that made the ball heavy will be gone but now the ball is a bomb and you will need to dispose of it within the matter of seconds."

As soon as he finished his sentence, En woke Atsushi back up. He prompted the male to pick up the ball, which Atsushi did easily. En smirked behind his back.

"Heavier."

Just with that word, Atsushi's hands went down a few inches along with the ball. En kept saying the word over and over until the ball was touching the floor and Atsushi was seriously struggling to pick it back up. Ryuu and Io were trying to conceal their laughter as best as they could. After a few minutes of watching Atsushi struggle, En decided to switch gears finally.

"Boom."

Easily picking the ball back up, Atsushi's eyes widened. He frantically looked for a place to put the ball. He eventually settled on the door that the Defense Club found that connected their club room to the student council room.

As soon as the student council saw the door open and Atsushi throw that ball into their room, they all had the same thought. They weren't going to ask the Defense Club what happened and they'll go on ahead and wait for said club at Kurotama.

While they were thinking of that, En was able to coax Atsushi back into the seat and send him back into the trance. Biting his lip, En couldn't think of anything else for Atsushi to do. Ryuu stepped in to save him with the next suggestion.

"Hey we never found out if Kinugawa was in love with anyone right? This would be the best chance."

On one hand, En worried that this turned out to be a disaster. On the other, he was also very curious himself if Atsushi was in love or not. So he decided to go with it. "Atsushi, now you're going to be open about your feelings. You will answer any question I ask and no trying to lie on it. You understand?"

To give some sort of a reply, Atsushi faintly nodded his head.

"Three, two, one." As Atsushi opened his eyes, En had to bite back his gut screaming that this was a bad idea. "Hey, Atsushi, by any chance are you in love with someone?"

Atsushi blushed as soon as he heard the question, which the other three boys knew meant yes. "I...Uh...Yes, I am. There is this beautiful person I can never stop thinking of. They always take my breath away. I always wonder if they will love me back."

"You will be fine telling us who it is. Tell us."

"Well...It's you En-chan."

En felt his face getting red and ignored the chuckles from behind him. He didn't know Atsushi liked him like that. He never thought the bespeckled teen would even think of him like that. Now that he knew, he felt a little giddy inside. He would love to return what Atsushi felt about him. But it would be much easier to wait for the boy to tell him of his own accord by giving a prod here and there instead of telling him that he confessed it while under hypnosis. He didn't want to freak the boy out.

"Look at that," Ryuu called as he pointed at a now-blushing En. "Not only is Kinugawa in love with Yufuin, Yufuin's in love with Kinugawa."

At least if anything the two seemed to be okay with two boys having a crush on each other, making it easier in the long run. However, En had to make sure that Atsushi never found out this happened. "This never happened. For Atsushi's sanity, we never speak of this again."

Atsushi fell asleep one last time and En decided that their fun had ended. "Atsushi, I'm going to wake you up from your trance in a minute. Any suggestions I have implanted on you throughout the trance will now disappear. I will be counting from one to five. Once I say five, you will wake up refreshed. You will remember almost everything that happened here, except for me asking you to confess who you love and you actually saying it. With that I will wake you up. One. Two. Three, getting more and more aware of your surroundings. Four. Five."

After blinking his eyes a few times, Atsushi looked at En. "Oh hey En. What happ-" That was when some of his memories came back to him. "Oh...Never mind I remember. Hey, when did Io and Ryuu get in here?"

"Atsushi, what exactly do you remember?"

"Huh? Isn't that a weird question to be asking. Um...I remember you making me forget my name, forget the number five, making the volleyball heavy, thinking it was a bomb...And I think that's all. Why, did something else happen?"

"No, nothing else. Just wondering."

Atsushi was about to press En more on the issue when, to En's relief, Yumoto popped his head into the classroom. "Hey, why are you guys still here?" The blonde asked. "Aren't you on your way to Kurotama right now?"

"We could ask you the same thing?" Ryuu asked back.

"Wait," Io realized. "Weren't you supposed to meet us here after school also."

Yumoto scratched his head nervously. "Well...Funny story...I had detention." That one sentence didn't surprise anyone. But Yumoto did what he was good at and changed moods almost instantly. "Anyways, let's go!"

Picking up their bags themselves, Ryuu decided to have some fun with Io. "Bet you five bucks I'll get to Kurotama first."

"Ryuu, you really shouldn't throw money away like that." Io quickly ran out of the room after his friend.

There was one person who was still caught up on the current issue. "I mean it En-chan, what else hap-" Prepping his bag and standing up, he already saw the lazy boy long gone. "Geez, that En." Atsushi slightly smiled and left, shutting the club door behind him.


End file.
